I Saw You, Too
by Angel of Agony
Summary: ONESHOT She used to be happy. She used to be in love. But...he left her.


Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha. :sniff:

**Author's note: this is my first one-shot so be nice.**

She was sitting alone in a dark room. Memories kept haunting her. She could feel the dried tears that ran down her cheeks. They're sticky.

She showed no emotion. But her heart was killing her.

She used to be happy. She used to be in love. But...

He left her.

**Flashback**

She was walking down the hallways deep in thought. That is until she bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall down.

The stranger grunted and stood up. He offered his hand to help her up. She took it.

When she was raised up, the two of them stood in awe.

She was beautiful. Blue mesmerizing eyes, long, silky, raven hair, and her skin was like it has never had a pimple before. She looked like an angel.

he was gorgeous. He had long silky silver hair and two cute doggy ears on the top of his head. He also had pretty amber eyes. He looked masculine, too.

'He's hot,' she thought.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized.

He shook his head, "No, it was my fault."

She smiled. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?" she said sticking her hand out for a hand shake.

He smiled also, and shook her hand. "Inuyasha."

**End of Flashback**

She woke up. She sat up and got off bed. She walked toward the mirror.

"I was crying again," she whispered. "I look like a ghost."

She was leaving her room, but stop when she saw a picture of a rose on the door. Her eyes watered. Memories kept coming back.

**Flashback**

It was their first date. Inuyasha rang the door bell and a beautiful goddess opened it. He smiled.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey," he said also.

There was an award silence.

"I...um...I got you a rose," he said nervously while giving it to Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Inuyasha grinned.

kagome laughed, "That's cheesy."

He blushed. She leaned in and tiptoed and kissed his nose. "It's cute," she said.

**End of Flashback**

She was walking in the hallways. She could hear whispers around her. She hates this.

She passed his locker. Again, the memories won't stop.

**Flashback**

It's been 3 years since they been dating. It was their anniversary .

They were in the park, sitting on the swings. They were looking up the stars.

"Kagome?"

She turned her head to face him. 'He's beautiful,' she thought to herself.

"Did you know we are almost graduating?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What do you see yourself doing in 10 years?"

She sighed. "Becoming a lawyer, I guess. Not sure."

He nodded.

She smiled. "What about you, Inu?"

He got off the swing, walked towards her and kneeled in front of her, so they could be eye to eye.

"You want to know?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

He leaned up and brushed his lips against hers. "I see myself with you," he whispered against her lips.

She gasped. He smiled. " You know why?"

She was still shocked, but managed to shake her head.

His smiled widened, " Because I love you."

Her eyes widened. Next thing you know they are on the ground. Kagome was kissing all over his face. Inuyasha laughed.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."

**End of Flashback**

She was in History class. His favorite subject. The seat next to her was where he sat. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I miss him so much," she said to no one in particular.

Everyone looked at her sadly. The teacher sighed. "Kagome would you like to go home?"

Kagome nodded and stood up and left the classroom.

She walked out of school. She didn't go to the office. She didn't care.

She just walked home. But there was a problem. She stood there, frozen.

This was his house.

**Flashback**

They're bodies were sweaty. They were panting and are in each others arms.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he kissed her lightly.

She smiled softly. "I love you more."

**End of Flashback**

She was still there. Her eyes formed tears. She closed them.

**Flashback**

"I lied to you."

"What?"

"I lied."

Inuyasha was confused. "What are you saying, Kagome?"

Kagome kissed him with so much passion. "I see something else in ten years."

Inuyasha smirked. He knew what she was trying to say.

"What is it?"

She laughed and got out of the car. "See you tonight, Inu."

He sighed as he started the car. "Stupid wench."

**End of Flashback**

She was throwing up. She felt weak. She felt like crying.

She pushed herself off the toilet and went to her room.

"Damn you!" she yelled.

She started crying and touched her belly. "Damn you."

**Flashback**

She was waiting for him to pick her up. She heard the door bell and quickly opened it.

"Miroku?"

Miroku was his best friend. He had a grim look. "Hey, Kags."

"Are you okay?"

Miroku's eyes watered. "Kags, Inuyasha...he's..."

She panicked. "What happened?"

Miroku turned away from her. He couldn't look at her in the eye.

Her tears ran down. "No!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "He was driving and a drunk truck driver crashed into him."

"No!" she fell to her knees. "No!"

Miroku kneeled down and held her. She hugged him tightly. "INUYASHA!"

**End of Flashback**

She was running. Running as fast as she can. Tears came down.

She stopped. She was weak and tired. She fell to her knees and looked in front of her. It started to rain.

It was a tombstone. It read:

_Inuyasha Taisho_

_1988-2006_

_A Good Son_

_A Good Friend_

_A Great Boyfriend_

Then she was running out of tears. Her face was emotionless. Everything was dead to her.

Moments passed.

She smiled softly.

"You want to know what I thought I saw in ten years, Inu?" she said softly.

A tear ran down her cheek. Her last tear for him. She placed a hand on her belly, still smiling. She'll have him with her. She still belongs to him and him to her.

"I saw you with me, also."


End file.
